


The Ones Left Behind

by Shianhygge



Series: Shian's Middlemarch [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: In response to Middlemarch, I received all sorts of requests on tumblr to write the reactions after the Invasion of Insomnia...





	1. The Case of Cor

**_“In another life, I hope that things could be different.”_ **

It had been Cor who found your body first. He had been outside the Citadel when the attack happened and had been fighting his way through the warzone of a building in order to get to the treaty room. As his partner, the two of you always kept track of each other with trackers, yours on a charm bracelet, and his on his belt buckle. Cor knew that you would do everything you could to keep the king safe, so wherever you were, the king would be too. So he followed the tracker to your location with a sprint.

But he had been moments too late. Only landing at the bottom of the emergency elevator just in time to see Glauca leave the room. The first thing Cor saw after, was the King’s still form laying in the center of the room. King Regis eyes lacking the sparkle that was present when he was alive, they looked towards something. No. Cor thought his head whipping to the left, They can’t be. It was one thing to fail his duty to protect the King. A source of helplessness and failure. But it was another to see his young partner’s battered form, slowly dying, unable to do anything but look at him.

You weren’t going to live. You and Cor both knew that. But neither of you wanted it. No. You had too many regrets. And Cor didn’t want someone so young dying.

But there was nothing either of you could do. Cor could only hold you in his arms and watch with a pained expression as you rest your head onto his chest and slowly closed your eyes.

Cor knew it was futile to beg you to open your eyes once more. The Immortal Shogun had seen too much death to even hope for such a miraculous thing. But even if he’d seen upwards of a hundred of his comrades  ****die in front of him, and as much as he’d like to believe that he’d grow unfeeling, he was far from it. No. Each death hurt more and more. But somehow your death had been worse.

And when your eyes closed, your heart ceased to beat, Cor had no control of himself as he let out a great sob. And for the first time in many years, Cor Leonis cried.

**_“Another life, where I could be with you all. Together. Happy. But thank you… for loving me.”_ **


	2. The Case Of Ravus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy you've forgotten... The man who didn't forget...

**_In another life, I hope that things could be different.”_ **

He’d told himself that you were the enemy. That your act of kindness had been one done out of pity for his ruined body. But Ravus knew that it was a lie. He’d been lying to himself for twelve long years to know when he was trying to make himself believe in something. He was tired though. So tired of playing the fool. So tired of fighting with his sister. So tired of hiding from the truths placed right in front of his face.

So, Ravus knew when he saw your eyes, the look of begrudging compassion for the enemy, that you weren’t pitying him. You were genuinely concerned and for once, Ravus found himself torn as the Magitek soldiers escorted him onto an airship. You were his enemy. Would it be worth it to go back for you? Once he was patched up, Ravus already knew the answer and had his airship descend towards the Citadel once more.

Y/N Amicitia… one of the royal protectors.

Without a doubt, you were the Niflheim Empire’s enemy. But you didn’t deserve to die like the rest did. Maybe it was that sentiment, or paying you back for helping him, Ravus wasn’t sure, but his legs carried him through the wreckage of the once grand Citadel. He found you after Cor was forced to leave you, having to carry out his duty as Crownsguard and find Prince Noctis. Cor had laid your corpse down next to the king’s body, positioning you into a scene of peace.

But Ravus could see that you had not died in peace. Your body had been ravaged with the blade many times before you fell.

The High Commander didn’t know what he expected. That you would still be alive? That he could somehow spare you from death? It was foolish, Ravus laughed to himself in the silent room. “Woe to the ones who had loved you in life, Y/N Amicitia.” The former Prince of Tenebrae knelt to the floor, uncaring that the blood might stain his robes as he gently cradled your body with his right arm. He would miss the sight of your eyes.

Ravus had known you since you were children, a time you had long forgotten. The former Prince had met you prior to the Imperial invasion of Tenebrae. You were young at the time, but your eyes had always fascinated the platinum blonde boy. Even as a young child, you had a great determination to protect those you loved and to extend a hand towards those you believed deserved your company. And now, he would never see those eyes full of determination again.

He didn’t cry outwardly, but Ravus bowed his head and lamented. “Woe to the ones who love you even in death.”

If only he’d tried harder in stopping them. If only he’d tried harder to save them. If only…

**_“Another life, where I could be with you all. Together. Happy. But thank you… for loving me.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last reaction ficlet is "The Case of the Brotherhood"


	3. The Case of the Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final ficlet to "The Ones Left Behind"

**_“In another life, I hope that things can be different.”_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~_ **

They had all been resigned for the worst when they heard of the destruction wrought upon Insomnia. They had felt the despair and horror as they viewed the burning city from the clifftop afar. Each of them felt the terror that those within the city felt. The boys… no… they were men… the men had left their families behind only a few days prior. And now, the idea that they would see their families again was bleak and unlikely.

While Prompto and Ignis were worried about their parents, they had very little to fear because only they were involved with the Crown. Gladiolus and Noctis, however, had much more to fear. For Noctis, he was primarily worried about his father, King Regis, the main target for Niflheim’s invasion. His father had seen him, seen them all off with a smile, and now, there was the possibility that he could be dead. But as much agony as the thought was, it was nothing compared to what Gladiolus felt. The twenty two year old man was nearly crippled with worry, not only for his youngest sibling, Iris, but for his father and Y/N, the two individuals that were at the forefront of the Niflheim’s assault.

And then, the men were tasked to meet up with Cor Leonis, who had managed to escape the fallen city. Despite the fact it shouldn’t have, the meeting with Cor gave Gladiolus a great hope. As he was Y/N’s partner in the Crownsguard, Gladiolus reasoned that if Cor managed to escape Insomnia, then Y/N would have as well.

But it had been an emotional meeting. The most important task at hand was to ensure that Noctis inherited his title and crown, and was aware of his duty. Only a few days ago, everything had been so light hearted and happy, and suddenly the weight of the throne sat on the young Prince’s shoulders, and the heavy burden to support him fell on his friends. But once the King to be had accepted his role and the power that it came with, they all had to know.

“Marshal, did Y/N happen to make it out of the city?” it had been Prompto to ask the question. The men had all expected for their friend to be waiting within the Royal Tomb with Cor, and yet, when they entered the stone chamber, they were only greeted with one. Ignis and Gladiolus already had come to their own conclusions, but they needed to be sure. Though they were simply reluctant to hear of Y/N’s fate.

The Immortal Shogun cast his stormy grey eyes to the floor, something he rarely ever did. The older warrior remained silent, his lack of response being the only answer the men needed. “I’m sorry.”

“No…” Gladiolus moaned, distraught, falling to his knees as his fears were confirmed. His precious younger sibling… “Y/N…” a sob escaped the muscular man’s throat, choked and mournful. In his mind, he thought back to when he had left them in front of the Citadel, their smile as they promised to see him again. If he had known that that would be the last time he ever saw them… he didn’t know what he would have done.

Beside Gladio, Ignis lowered his gaze, silently mourning the death of a long-time and dear friend. The logical part of him reasoned that it was to be expected, being the personal guard of a king, but Y/N had been younger than him, had been a ball of support, understanding, and happiness. To have them ripped away from the living in such a violent way, no matter how honorable, it was a great loss to everyone who knew them. And although the tactician had expected this outcome, he slowly removed his glasses to shed a few tears.

“W-wha?” Prompto seemed absolutely shocked, he had very little to worry about prior to this revelation, but it suddenly felt like he’d been dropped head first into cold waters. “S-so they’re….?” the gunman swallowed audibly, his bottom lips trembling and eyes burning as he leaned against the walls of the Royal Tomb, legs unable to hold him up. Y/N and Prompto were like siblings, a great support for the only child of the Argentum family. The blonde’s tears ran down his face silently for a few moments before his boyish features scrunched up and an inconsolable sob escaped, loud enough to echo through the room. “Y/N…”

It took Noctis the longest to process Y/N’s death. Only moments prior, he’d been sobbing over the burden his father left him, and the loss of his only parent left. And now, to realize that he’d lost the person that was by his side since childhood. That he’d lost the person who had known him the most… it was almost incomprehensible. And while trying to hold back the burning in his eyes, the King to be asked with a crack in his voice, “How?”

Cor seemed to stand straighter, still sad from Y/N’s death, but looked proud. “I was not there to witness it, but I can speak with the utmost confidence that Y/N Amicitia died performing their duty to the best of their ability. The defense of the late King Regis in the face of General Glauca. They… Y/N died honorably, Your Majesty.”

“What’s the point of honor if they were going to die!” Noctis exclaimed, not really looking for a response from any of his companions. “Y/N was always so stubborn. Did they not realize that they were going to die fighting against Glauca?” The King to be’s face scrunched and a sob escaped, “Y/N promised.” Y/N’s smiling face flashed within the Prince’s mind, “You promised to stand by my side in Altissia, Y/N.”

Cor had done his mourning while holding Y/N’s dying body, but in the face of Y/N’s mourning friends, a deep shame overcame him. _If only I had gotten to the King and Y/N faster._

Noctis continued to sob, feeling like his heart had been torn, an inescapable guilt falling around him.  _If only I had insisted that they come with us. If only I hadn’t yelled at Y/N all those months ago. If only…_

 

The Prince could only sob, a rage and despair filling his body. Nobody could comfort him. Nobody would ever be able to comfort him. Because nobody could fill in the void that you left by his side; in his heart.

_I kept going on and on about Luna whenever I was with you, selfishly, because I thought that you were always going to be in my life. And if I had been more understanding… more accepting… you’d still be by my side._

_I’m sorry that I couldn’t make you happy, Y/N. I hope that… wherever you are… you’ll find someone that’ll bring you happiness._

~~~~~~~~~~~

**_“Another life, where I could be with you all. Together. Happy. But thank you… for loving me.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently writing the AU for Middlemarch, where the reader is saved by... someone... and they end up happy... with... someone... (>.<) It's a work in progress, alright!

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come! :D


End file.
